Monstroso
Monstroso was an influential supervillain, member of The Guild of Calamitous Intent, and lawyer for The Mammoth Corporation on The Venture Bros. Description and Background Monstroso was a 13 foot tall supervillain who served as the attorney for The Council of 13. He had many affiliations and was targeted by both the O.S.I. and S.P.H.I.N.X. Monstroso was distinguishable by his massive size, his expensive suits, his goatee, and his GCI ring. When engaged in Guild business he would don a red devil hood with horns. He was notorious for his penchant to double-cross and for offering his cigars to his clients. Monstroso had a personal army of henchmen, The Associates, who wore red hoods with an embroidered 'M' on the front. Some of his Associates were former Monarch henchmen who joined up after The Monarch went to prison. Monstroso had a romantic relationship with Molotov Cocktease which made Brock Samson extremely jealous. He also had previously made deals with The Investors, whom he worked for by proxy of his membership with the Guild of Calamitous Intent. Character History Monstroso tried to double-cross The Monarch by seizing both his archenemy Rusty Venture's property as well as his own, all through legal means.''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' He was prevented by Henchman 21 and Brock Samson, who physically confronted Monstroso and violently forced him to tear up his agreement with The Monarch. After his ordeal with Henchman 21 and Brock Samson, Monstroso was dying of heart failure and made a deal with The Investors to prevent his death via a surgery.''The Silent Partners'' The Investors kidnapped Billy Quizboy to operate Monstroso's surgery by replacing his failing heart with King Gorilla's, who was released from prison via another deal. Monstroso returned Billy's favor by providing him with legitimate credentials that officially recognized him as a doctor, as well as an evening with three prostitutes dressed as vampires. After the surgery, Monstroso was captured by S.P.H.I.N.X. However, Monstroso escaped with the help of his lover, Molotov Cocktease.[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] In the episode [[O.S.I. Love You|''O.S.I. Love You]],'' he along with Molotov were recaptured by O.S.I. and brought to the O.S.I. Hover-Quarters. Monstroso was interrogated by Brock and freely told him everything he knew about the Guild, as he claimed to be "as good as dead" anyway since the Guild would be coming for him. When Molotov escaped and caused O.S.I. personnel to be distracted, Monstroso's fears came true. The Investors appeared before him and killed him by phasing him out of the Hover-Quarters, dropping him to his death. Brock was the last person who saw Monstroso, but he did not see The Investors. The O.S.I. listed Monstroso as officially "Missing". Episode Appearances Season 1 *The Trial of the Monarch'' (mentioned) Season 2 *''Hate Floats'' (mentioned) *[[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]] (mentioned) Season 4 *[[Pinstripes & Poltergeists|''Pinstripes & Poltergeists]] *''The Silent Partners'' *[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] Season 5 *[[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] (fake body) *''O.S.I. Love You'' Academic and Business Credentials Monstroso runs Mammoth Corp., a "legitimately traded business" that covers his illicit activities.''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' There are numerous diplomas and certificates decorating the walls of his Mammoth Corp. office, including: * Rancor University of Global Management * Brotherhood of Menace - Treasurer 2003-2004 * Harvard Business School - MBA * Ecole du Mal de Paris - Post Graduate Diploma in Hate Management * Guild Dragons of Industry - Titan in First Standing * The Stockholm Institute of Human Dominance Trivia *Monstroso shares a number of similarities with Marvel Comics villain The Kingpin, including his monstrous size and being a businessman running a criminal empire. He also shares some traits with Anton LaVey, founder of the Church of Satan, including his facial hair, devil hood, and general devil motif. *A photo of Monstroso at a party was printed in the tell-all biography ''The Flight of The Monarch''. According to Dr. Girlfriend there were "like, five of us" sitting on his huge lap.The Trial of the Monarch References Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Smokers Category:Lawyers Category:Businesspeople